


Suddenly bodies switch?!

by Melody_Howler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should be writing other things, More characters to be added, This Is STUPID, Time Travel, You Have Been Warned, but im not, this idea has been done before, wtf is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Howler/pseuds/Melody_Howler
Summary: After Lin and the crew are supposedly done with Hamilton, the have a sort of goodbye party to their career in the theater, at least concerning the show. Little do they know that they are not done. At all. Lin, Leslie, Daveed, Oak, and Chris get a little immature at the bar and drink a little too much Sam Adams... er somthin', and once they get to Lin's house to finish their little party, driven by the only sober ones, Phillipa and Anthony, they get into the props Lin had there and Daveed finds the pistol Leslie held during the duel scene and pulls the fake trigger. The rest of this is the fanfic, so u gotta read to actually find out what happens.





	1. Drunken Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> yay, shitposting when i should be doing Hamilton Continued. Seriously! First a text fic I write when i can't get ideas for my main fic, now this shit. why do i torture myself so? I honestly have to many ideas in my head for this website to handle.
> 
> Help me

   "Guys, look what I found." Daveed said, waving Leslie's prop pistol from Act II around like it was a toy. Not like it couldn't be. It couldn't be loaded and was really just finely textured plastic made to look convincing. If it was real, Lin would already be dead by now. The thing was, Lin, Leslie, Daveed, Oak, and, yes, Chris were all drunk out of their minds.

   "Dudes, I don't think you should mess with that." Phillipa warned, acting like it was a real gun even though she knew it wasn't. But, then again, with five drunken idiots handling it, anything could happen.

   "C'mon, Pippa, don't be a party pooper. It's not even real, what are ya worried about?" Lin said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

   Anthony joined Phillipa's side of the argument. "Everything."

   Chris grabbed the rest of the drunken men and headed upstairs into Lin's bedroom. "We're going to be up here if you need us." He closed the door behind him and not a sound was heard from them afterwards.

   "Let me guess, my husband and those other guys are drunk again?" Vanessa leaned against the wall with a look of  _I already know the answer._

   "Yep." Anthony answered anyways.

   "Knew it."

   "So?" Phillipa asked with a playful look on her face. "How long do you guess it'll be until they do something kinky?"

   Vanessa was appalled at the question. "Phillipa, even when drunk my husband is still aware he has a wife. He would never do any-"

   She was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot.

   The three went into the room and were shocked to see the five men unconscious with a hole in the wall and a smoking prop gun on the ground next to Daveed.

   "Did Sebastian hear that?" was Anthony's first question.

   "No." Vanessa said. "He's with his abuela and abuelo for the weekend."

   Phillipa just looked at Anthony with a confused look on her face. "That's your first question?! How about 'how did they somehow fire a  _fake_ gun and then get knocked out?' Did you think of asking that question? Did you?"

   "Pippa, calm down. I just asked a question." 

   "Sorry, just confused about why  _that_ was your main concern."

   "Well, we don't need Lin's kid coming in and seeing his dad and other strange men presumably dead with a gun in the room, now do we?"

   "I guess not."

   Vanessa got in the middle of the two. "Sorry to interrupt, but we kinda need to get back to the task at hand."

   

 

~~~~

 

 

   Hamilton was working in an office he shared with Burr, Jefferson, and Madison, Washington watching them closely to make sure that none of them fought with each other.

   Suddenly, he just went unconcious. Madison tried to wake him up, failing with everything he tried. He tried to ask Burr for ideas, but he was out as well. Jefferson was screaming and Washington's face slammed straight on the table. Madison soon blacked out as well.

   Jefferson tried to get out of the room, but was soon taken over by the strange activity in the room, falling straight to the floor about 5 feet away from the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short intro is short. It'll get longer tho.  
> why am i doing this.  
> cause im bored.


	2. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who was previously blacked out soon wake up to unfamiliar settings and chaos reigns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka- where the actual plot comes into the story.

   Hamilton woke up in a strange looking room on a relaxing white sofa, a girl looking over her wearing what he could only describe as odd clothing, long, dark blue pants with a strap around the waist and a plain white undershirt with neatly cut sleeves that didn't dare reach past her upper arm with no overcoat worn over it. 

   "Lin!" the strange woman embraced him in a hug that nearly squeezed him to death. "Oh thank God you're awake. I was starting to worry about you."

   Hamilton pulled himself out of her embrace and gave her a strange look, clearly confused. "I am terribly sorry, strange miss, but who is this 'Lin' of which you speak?"

   "Lin, what are you talking about? It's me, Vanessa. Your wife."

   "I am no 'Lin' and you are definitely not my dear Elizabeth."

   Vanessa thought she realized what Hamilton was doing. "Lin, stop with the prank. Your Hamilton career is over, remember?"

   Hamilton was even more confused. "I've not a clue what you mean. What is this 'Hamilton career' that you talk so fondly of? And what is a 'prank?'"

   Vanessa was going to say something, but was interrupted by Leslie screaming at the top of his lungs, feeling himself and seeming to be making sure he was real.

   "Wh-where am I? Why am I a black man? Am I not a slave? What is this place?" the odd questions come out of his mouth like a rapid fire machine gun.

   That was when Phillipa came into the room. "What's going on? Why did I hear the terrified screams of Leslie?"

   Vanessa went over to her and said semi-quietly, "I don't know, Lin and Leslie woke up, but I think they might have amnesia. Lin says he doesn't know who I am or who he is, or what  _Hamilton_ is for that matter, and Leslie knows nothing as well."

   Phillipa went over to Hamilton and Leslie. "Guys, what are your names?" she asked, testing Vanessa's amnesia theory to see if she was right.

   "My name is Alexander Hamilton, miss. Pleased to meet you." Hamilton replied, worrying the two women even more.

   "And you?" Vanessa said to who she could only hope was Leslie.

   "I would be Aaron Burr, good madam. Now, may somebody explain to me what is happening at this moment?"

   Phillipa and Vanessa exchanged worried looks, Phillipa finally breaking the silence of the moment.

   "Houston, we have a problem."

   Hamilton questioned that statement, clearly not getting the reference.

   "May I ask who this Houston is?"

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Lin woke up to an odd room with highly dated furniture on a bed that he felt would give him back problems if he were to sleep on it nightly. The entire room seemed to be made of wood, smelling of burnt out candles and ink. He sat up in the bed and saw a desk in front of him that was near a window with closed curtains blocking the sunlight from coming into the room. He recognized this room, though it looked much more clean and new. 

    _Is this, no it couldn't be, but it cou- no, it isn't, is it?_

   He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door was opened by a familiar woman, though one he had only seen pictures of in museums and on Google Images.

   "Alexander, dearest, are you alright? You look rather panicked." What Lin thought to be Eliza, the  _real_ Eliza, sat next to him on the highly uncomfortable bed.

   "Eliza?" Lin asked, trying to speak as though he was from that era, even though he had no idea how to do so. "May you perhaps tell me what year it is? I just need to... uh confirm it....?"

   "Well, it is 1790, dearest, but I would think you to know that. I must ask again, are you alright? You seem to be forgetful."

   "I am fine, E-Eliza. Now, I need to go to the bathroom, if that is alright with you." Nervous sweat dripped down Lin's face as he wondered if  _bathroom_ was a word they used in the 18th century.

   "Do you not mean the washroom, Alex?" Eliza asked, confused as all hell right about now.

   "Um.. yes, dear, that is exactly what I mean. I will just head into there and.... uh.... do my business." he dashed out of the room, feeling fatigued once he got to the equally dated bathroom. When he looked into the mirror that dangled over the sink that Lin questioned the functionality of, he did not see himself, but did see the face of Alexander Hamilton. Instead of his newly cut dark brown hair, green hoodie, white shirt, and jeans that he saw himself in last night he saw Hamilton's long, auburn hair that was grey at the roots, his hazel over coat and white shirt, and his thin figure.

   "Holy fuck!" Lin exclaimed, making sure Eliza didn't hear. "I'm fucking Alexander Hamilton! How the fuck did this happen!?" 

   He splashed water onto his face, making sure he wasn't dreaming. Unfortunately, he was not. He found that out after only a couple minutes. He came out of the bathroom soaking wet. When he looked to his right, he saw a small boy with short, curly hair run towards him, hugging his lower waist tightly.

   "Papa, thank the heavens you are awake. Mother told me that you are unwell. What is ailing you, Papa?" 

   "Son, I am fine. Ca- er, may you please get your mother? I need to speak to her." Lin said, trying to calm who he could only assume to be Philip when he was about nine.

   "Yes, Papa!" Philip said, seeming a little too eager to do the task. A few seconds later, Eliza was being dragged towards Lin by Philip, who was grabbing her hand tightly. Once he reached him, he just left without another word.

   "So, Philip told me of your need to speak to me. What is it that you needed to tell me?"

   "I must ask, what happened to make me suddenly appear in bed?" Lin asked, realizing he went a little 21st century on her and hoped she didn't notice.

   "I've not a clue. One of your fellow politicians came by and carried you unconscious and he'd not a clue, either. I placed you in to bed for I thought you unwell, and I have a feeling you still might be. That is the reason you are going back in the bedroom and resting."

   "But I am fine, Eliza."

   "I think otherwise. You have been speaking in a strange mannerism since you have awoken and are not yourself today, so you are getting rest immediately." she said as she practically pushed Lin into the bed he was previously in and closing the door on her way out.

   "Welp, let me go over some things. One, I have to talk in regal lingo 24/7 now. Two, these clothes are riding up my fucking ass. Three, I need to eat alot. Seriously, what does he eat, like, four grains of cereal and a piece of toast once a day?! And, four, this bed is hard as fuck! How does Hamilton not have back problems?" 

   Then, it dawned on him.

   "How do you politics?!"


	3. Modern 18th Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie finds the 'founding fathers' around the Presidential Office. He still isn't Used to the president not being in some form of White House, but he might have to if he's going to be stuck here. He notices Alexander Hamilton is acting a lot different than what Lin had described and is actually acting like Lin as well. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Washington wakes up and can take nothing the future has to hold. Anthony finds out about the body swap problem.

   Leslie felt extremely strange inside a white man's body, but tried to be calm about it and focus on acting like Burr, speaking in a 18th century mannerism and everything. He walked into what he thought should have been the White House after riding there by horse drawn carriage, going up what he thought to be at least two flights of stairs and checking for his office. Near it he saw Alexander Hamilton, walking to his with a large stack of papers in his arms as he was slightly hunched over with a pained expression on his face. Lin had always described him as a man of great posture, even if he was short.

_Maybe today isn't one of his best days._

   He walked over to the small man to try to help him when he heard him mumbling something under his breath in 21st century lingo. He shook it off like he never heard it, but he swore he did.

   "Um.. hello Mr. Hamilton. Do you.. uh.. mind me giving you some... assistance?"

   Hamilton looked at him, a look of relief spreading across his face. "Yes, Mr. Burr, sir! I would highly appreciate your help." The way he said it almost sounded like Lin trying to be Alexander rather than what he imagined the man to actually sound like. He took half of the large stack of papers, though they were surprisingly heavy, and walked with Hamilton to his office.

   Leslie decided to test his Lin/Hamilton theory by asking him subtly, no matter how embarrassing it may be. He figured if it could happen to him, it could most definitely happen to Lin.

   "Mr. Hamilton, may I ask you a question?"

   "Yes, what is it?"

   "May you happen to know a man by the name of Lin-Manuel Miranda?" Leslie asked, almost completely regretting it afterwards for how straight forward it came out.

   The man looked at him with a look of surprise and acknowledgment at the same time. "Wait." he said suspiciously as if he knew who he was. "Leslie? Leslie Odom Jr.?"

   "Lin!?" Leslie exclaimed, shocked yet somewhat relieved that his theory was correct.

   "Oh thank goodness it's you! I swear, if I had to say another sentence in fancy talk like that, well, I wouldn't have been able to handle it!" he said, laughter in his voice. They reached Hamilton's office, Lin put the rest of the stack on top of the half Leslie was carrying, making it even more heavy and more exhausting to carry than it already was, and opened the door.

   "Just put the papers on the desk or something. Don't want you straining your back, now do we?"

   "Speaking of strained backs, are you alright? You look like you're hurt." Leslie asked, clearly noticing how much pain Lin was in.

   "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that the beds here are hard as rocks compared to ours. I'm surprised this guy doesn't have osteoporosis yet!" 

   It usually wasn't like either of them to complain, but Leslie had to admit, the sofas in the 18th century were more comfortable than the beds, which is why he decided to sleep on the couch last night. Apparently, Eliza didn't let Lin have that luxury. That was made clear by how much strain he felt in his back.

   "Wait, I just realized something." Lin said, snapping Leslie out of his thoughts.

   "What?"

   "If we are in Ham and Burr's bodies, then that means-"

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Burr was soon in a corner rocking back in forth in a ball whimpering while Hamilton was trying to learn how to use Anthony's iPhone, succeeding in the basic knowledge of the device, but was still learning the rest of it. Unlike Burr, he was acting a lot more calm. Philippa thought it was weird how Hamilton was the calm one when it was clear that Burr was usually the calm one, but she didn't question it.

    "So what you guys are saying," Anthony started to ask after hearing the explanation of what happened, "is that Lin, Leslie, and maybe the rest of them switched bodies and times with the Founding Fathers plus Burr for no explainable reason?"

   "Yes." Vanessa answered, "We think it has something to do with that pistol Daveed shot last night, but we aren't really sure."

   The three heard another scream from behind them.

   "May I ask where I may be?!" Washington said, obviously in Chris' body. He was clearly trying to keep calm, somewhat succeeding but also failing in a sense. Hamilton gave Anthony back his phone and went over to Washington, bending down on one knee so he could look him in the eye.

   "Sir, I've not a single clue how, but these fine people have told me that we are in the 21st century, the year being 2017." he said, trying to be reassuring, but failing miserably. Washington started to hyperventilate, eyes wide as he did so.

   "2-2017!?"

   "Yes, sir. Honestly, I find this year to be fascinating. There are small devices named iPhones that use some sort of DNA recognition system to sense the- um, sir? Are you alright?"

   Washington fainted, clearly not being able to take in the fact that he was in the future.

   Everyone was just looking at him silently, Antony breaking the silence after a few minutes of it.

   "I guess he just couldn't take our awesomeness."

 


	4. Maybe they have Mac & Cheese here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter centered around Daveed and Jefferson! This should be fun.
> 
> BTW, despite the title, this has nothing to do with Mac and cheese.

   Jefferson slowly opened his eyes and sat up, putting his hand to his head for he had a headache. He was surprised as how fluffy and large it was. He looked around, suddenly realizing he was in an unfamiliar setting. A black man dressed in odd clothing was curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth with a terrified look on his face, another one was on the ground either sleeping or passed out. A man with tan skin was out as well. A white skinned man was on the sofa looking down at something as two women and another man with freckles covering his body and curly hair tied in a ponytail were talking to each other. 

   He looked at his hands, terrified to see them colored in a dark pigment. He felt around his face, finding a clean shaven goatee that definitely wasn't there before. He was dressed in an odd magenta shirt with sleeves that didn't reach past his elbow, blue pants with pockets all around the top of them, and a strange band around his wrist that had a small clock in the middle. He felt like screaming, but somehow managed to stay calm. 

   He stood up, going to the man on the couch who was staring intently as a small device with a glowing front plate and moving images. 

   "Excuse me, good sir. May you please tell me where I am and why I look like I am to be enslaved?" he asked, not even knowing if the man could understand him.

   "And who may you be?" the man asked, his voice sounding familiar in a strange way. 

   "I would be Secretary of State, Thomas Jefferson. Do not question why I look the way I do, just answ-"

   "Oh." the man said, now seemingly annoyed. "You would be in the 21st century, the year 2017. If you faint, I will not hesitate to let you fall. Cracking your skull open would do you some good." The insult was said in such a familiar tone, he couldn't help but wonder if it was Hamilton. But it couldn't be, right. Just then, one of the girls came to him.

   "Sorry about Mr. Hamilton, sir. We know you guys aren't on good terms. My name is Phillipa, by the way." she said, reaching out her hand for a handshake. Jefferson took it, suddenly realizing how she referred to the man he was previously talking to. He looked at him as he lifted his head from the device he held in his hands. 

   "Yes, I am _the_ Alexander Hamilton. We somehow switched bodies with people who act as you, me, Washington, Burr, and most likely Madison in a kind of sung-though play about, well, who else but me. And the man whose body I am inhabiting happens to also be the genius playwright behind it." he cleared up, an egotistical smile spreading across his face. It looked odd on Lin's face, considering the fact that he was never the type of man to do it.

   "How did you know that?" the freckled man asked. "We never told any of you guys."

   "I over heard the three of you talking about it. You are not the most silent people in the world. If anything, you are nearly the opposite."

   Jefferson was now more confused than anything. He had so many questions, but he decided to ask them progressively in case they answered them without him asking.

   "So, has slavery been abolished in this distant future we are currently in?"

   "Yes it has." Phillipa answered. Jefferson then put on an annoyed scowl, looking ready to flip a table into space.

   "Oh Goddammit!"

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Daveed felt way too awkward to calm down. He noticed already that his skin was a pale white color and he had no facial hair. He had not tried at all to speak like those from this time period, for he didn't really see a point. Many gave him strange looks, but he just tried to ignore them. He went into an office that a man who seemed to be James Madison told him to go into for some sort of meeting. Madison as well as Washington, Hamilton, and Burr were in there.

   "Hey, Daveed." Hamilton said, sounding modern, or futuristic in this case, and somehow knowing his name. He just looked confused.

   "How did you-"

   "Oh, right. You don't know, do you?" the odd version of Hamilton interrupted. "I'm Lin, Burr is Leslie, Washington over there is Chris, and I think you already know who little sick boy over there is." 

   "Oak?" Daveed asked, already awestruck by the fact that his friends were also in the bodies of some of the Founding Fathers and Aaron Burr.

   "Yep, its me." Oak said, his voice and complexion seeming just as sickly as the Wikipedia article described Madison's to be. Daveed tried not to point it out, though he would certainly pick on him about it sometime later. 

   "Ok, do any of you know how we got like this?" he asked, trying to at least get some information on the situation. Oak just shook his head while the rest of them just said no in unison.

   "And where are the real ones?" He thought he already knew the answer, but he asked just to be sure.

   "Oh," Lin began to answer, his tone a little too calm. "They're in our bodies in our time." 

   "And why is no one freaking out about this!?"

   "We are, we're just doing it on the inside." Oak replied, knowing everyone was pretty much internally screaming.

   Leslie looked at Lin slyly. "Lin actually did scream for a while in Hamilton's office. I was there with him when he did."

   "Really? Lin, I didn't know you were the kind of person to scream."

   "I did not!" Lin protested in a child-like manner.

   "Yes you did, Lin." Leslie confirmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Burr is sorta the Peggy of this little bodyswap squad, isn't he.


End file.
